Reading Day Eve
by Darling Niahm
Summary: Reading Day at Twilight University didn't mean studying for finals: it means partying the night before! Tonight is the night Riku is going to confess his love to his classmate Sora and Axel, Demyx, & Zexion tag along for a wild night.
1. Chapter 1: Just Tonight

**Reading Day Eve**

(Rated M for language, violence, excessive alcohol use, and sexuality. m/m SoRiku, AkuRoku, Zemyx)

**Part One: Just Tonight**

There he was in all his brown-haired, blue-eyed glory, chatting idly to a girl with wine-colored hair who he assumed was the boy's best friend, judging by how much they hung out. Not just in class, but in their spare time as well. Wherever the boy was, the girl typically wasn't too far behind.

The boy observing the two sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his silky silver hair, tugging at the ends. His name was Riku. For the entire semester, he harbored an enormous crush on the boy and watched him like a hawk, but he didn't have the courage to saying more than a nonchalant greeting whenever they arrived at their psychology class at the same time. Today was the very last day of class for the spring semester. He didn't even bank on seeing his crush at the final exam because their professor had already decided that the exam would be posted online for them to take at home (she didn't want to sit in on a three hour final anymore than the students did). Then, it would be summer and he would be home and he was positive he would never see Sora, the boy who made his heart soar and stomach flip, ever again.

Completely disregarding the class review they were doing, Riku stared longingly at Sora, who was actively engaged in class - chatting up the professor on synaptic gaps and sleep disorders and whatever else they were supposed to have learned since mid-January. Finally, before Rike would've liked, class was dismissed and he felt very empty watching Sora walk out of the small lecture hall and out of his life. He sighed and picked up his belongings, trudging back to his dorm room, which he shared with a tall, eccentric red-head named Axel.

Their room was a mess. Clothes, notebooks, textbooks, and empty food containers littered the floor between their two lofted beds. Underneath Riku's bed was his desk, TV, and chair, piled high with various debris. His numerous anatomy books (he was a pre-med major) and reference books took up most of his desk space and his laptop was perched precariously on top of an upturned waste basket. Underneath Axel's desk was his desk and a few beanbag chairs. There was also an easel and numerous canvases - painted and unpainted, completed works and works in progress - lay everywhere, indicating Axel's status as a visual art major.

"Riku, my friend!" Axel shouted, leaping down from his lofted bed. "How was your last class with lover-boy? Did you finally get the guts to talk to him?"

Rike bowed his head in defeated anguish.

Alex sent him a sympathetic frown. "Well, there will always be eye candy next semester, am I right?"

"He wasn't just eye candy, Axel," Riku sighed, picking up a pizza box from his chair and depositing it on the floor. He flopped into his chair, dust flying out from underneath him as his butt made contact.

"But you didn't even talk to him!" Axel tried to reason. "You pretty much only liked him because he was a fine piece of ass."

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" Riku asked.

Axel snorted. "Hell no! That shit's for girls."

Riku glared at him.

"Just kidding," Axel quickly amended.

"Now Sora will never know how I really feel about him," said Riku, rubbing his temples in an attempt to ward off his impending depression. "I can't believe I'm such a wuss and never even tried to talk to him."

"Don't put yourself down too much buddy," said Axel. He hated to see Riku so upset, especially over some adorable boy who, despite being 18 or 19, looked like total jailbait. The gears in his brain instantly began turning as he decided to help Riku out. "Hey, I hate to leave you at a time like this, but I'm supposed to meet Demyx so he can copy some of my notes his missed earlier in the semester. I'll be back a little later. Try to cheer up a little by the time I get back."

"Whatever," said Riku, turning on the TV.

Axel rolled his eyes. Riku was such a girl! He was probably going to watch chick flicks and yell at how they instilled false hopes into the hearts of romantics everywhere. He closed the door behind him.

* * *

When Axel finally returned, it was eight o' cock at night. He had been gone for about five hours. He had a large poster rolled up with him and a large tote bag full of stuff. Demyx, a blonde who preferred to keep his hair in a mullet-esque hairstyle, trailed behind him positively beaming with excitement. Axel's prediction was right. Riku was sitting in his chair, squeezing a soccer ball angrily while, on the television, Noah was explaining to Allie that he had written to her every day for a year. Riku hadn't even bothered to turn the light on in the room when it got dark.

Axel flipped the lights on with a scowl while Demyx quickly turned off the TV.

"What the fuck, Demyx?" Riku screamed.

"Quit with the pity parade!" Axel yelled. "We've got to get busy! We've got to strategize!"

"Strategize for what?" asked Riku, still glaring at Demyx.

"It's reading day eve, duh," said Demyx as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Reading Day was like Christmas to the students of Twilight University - except it came twice a year and there were no gifts or decorations involved. Each semester, students got the day before the first finals off from classes and work, for those who held on-campus jobs. The idea behind Reading Day was that it allowed students a full day to study for their finals. However, students only saw it as the weekend come early. So, the night before - aptly called Reading Day Eve - was the biggest party night of the semester.

"I don't feel like going out tonight," Riku sighed. "Can't I just stay in and keep watching movies and study or whatever?"

"NO!" Axel and Demyx hollered in unison.

"Look," Axel explained. "I know how upset you are about not having the guts to talk to Sora and tell him about the big obsessive ("I'm not obsessive!" Riku objected) crush you have on him, so Demyx and I prowled all over campus and came up with the biggest, bestest plan _ever_ to rectify this situation! Now, the only way we'll tell you what this plan involves is if you swear you'll come out with us tonight."

Riku mulled it over in his head. Axel just promised him a chance to see the love of his life at least once more before the end of the semester. He couldn't really say no to that. "Okay, I'll go out."

"Great!" said Demyx. "Axel, let's show him the map!"

Axel unrolled the giant poster onto the floor. It was a map of the campus and the surrounding area of Twilight Town.

"Alright, men!" Axel said, giving his best impersonation of a military leader. "Here's the map of Twilight University and the immediate area of Twilight Town where students frequent. Demyx and I scoured the university, asking various students where the hottest spots are going to be tonight. They are marked with the purple heart stickers, stolen from Demyx's lovely friend Namine. These spots include the East End Bar, the Rugby House, the Theta Rho fraternity house, the Delta Chi sorority house, the entire Back Station apartment complex, and Club Usual."

"Then," added Demyx, "Namine told me that she was attending a small get-together at Kairi's apartment, shown here with the gold star sticker, so all their friends can get together and pregame before going off to their respective party destinations."

"Guess who's on the invite list for this get-together," Axel said, with a mischievous grin.

"SORA!?" Riku cried, suddenly getting very excited about the plan.

"Exactly!" Demyx answered.

"Wait, how are we supposed to show up at someone's house uninvited?" Riku asked, skeptically. "That's so rude. Kairi won't let us in."

"Yeah, I thought about that too," said Axel. He dug around in the bag for a moment and finally pulled out a bottle of Patrn Platinum. "Now, Namine also graced us with the knowledge of Kairi's preferred alcoholic beverage, so I got one of my legal friends to go to the ABC store for me and get some stuff. She won't turn us away when we present her with this."

Riku's jaw dropped. "That's the most expensive tequila! Why would you buy that?"

"For you," said Axel. He was being sincere. His usually mocking tone was completely absent from his voice. "Sora's really important to you and you're pretty much the best friend I've ever had in life, not to mention a kick ass roommate. I just want you to be happy, so we have to pull out all the stops to get you and lover boy together."

Riku could feel himself getting teary-eyed but he refused to cry in front of Axel. He thought he was girly enough already.

"Axel, I'd be lost without you," said Riku, a sincere smile gracing his face.

"Yeah, I know," Axel said with a cocky grin. "Just remember, if you and Sora don't hook up after tonight I will fucking_ murder_ you. Oh, and you owe me big for all of this."

A mere hour later, it was show time. Axel, Demyx, and Riku were gathered in Axel and Riku's room going over their plan for the evening until they each had in memorized. It was around 9:30 and they were all preparing to leave to go to Kairi's. In addition to the Patrn, Axel also provided the group with a handle of vodka, some cheap off-brand tequila, and a six-pack of 40s. They each mixed vodka in with coke to drink before leaving. Riku rolled his eyes at the fact that they were pregaming before leaving to go pregame some more. He had hit a new low, it seemed.

"Alright, you guys," said Axel. "Let's go get Riku some ass!"

"Woohoo!" Demyx hollered, jumping up and down with excitement.

They turned off the lights in the room and Riku locked the door behind him. They made their way to the staircase at the end of the dorm's hallway. As they walked down, passing various other rooms, they noticed one door was open. It was the one right next to Demyx's, so he was familiar with the occupants.

Demyx peaked in.

"Zexion!" he shouted, happily.

The blue-haired boy looked up from the huge textbook he was reading on his desk. "What do you want _now_, Demyx?"

"What are you doing studying this late on _Reading Day Eve_?" Demyx asked, sounding as his Zexion was committing the ultimate sin as opposed to doing what he was really supposed to be doing.

"Not failing general chemistry, unlike you," said Zexion.

"Oh snap," said Axel, trying not to laugh at his friend who just got burned.

Demyx scowled before running in the room and grabbing Zexion's arm. "You're coming with us!" He demanded.

"I can't, Demyx. I have to study!"

"You're already making straight As! Even if you failed the final, you'd still have an A in chemistry!"

"I don't want to go out!"

"Not even with me?" Demyx asked, flashing him his saddest, most adorable, full-proof puppy dog eyes. Demyx knew his sad pout had a 92% success rate on cracking his victims and getting them to bend to his will.

Zexion stared into Demyx's blue-green eyes for a moment, glaring intently at the other boy. Finally he closed his book and Demyx cheered.

"Quick, grab your phone and some money and your keys and come with us! Yay!" Demyx yelled.

Zexion mumbled and did what he was told. He also brought a much smaller, pocket-sized book to read. He joined the group in the hallway, locking his room door and following them.

"Hey, Zexion, do you drink?" Axel asked.

"No," said Zexion.

"Well... do you think you could play designated driver for this little excursion tonight? We've all got some drinks in our systems already and I kind of don't feel like walking..."

"Fine."

"You're the man! Thanks a lot!"

They piled into Zexion's black Honda hybrid and Axel gave him directions to Kairi's apartment complex. They were there in a matter of ten minutes and exited the vehicle, Demyx carrying their bag of booze except the Patrn that Axel was cradling in his arms, ready to give to Kairi.


	2. Chapter 2: Games

**Reading Day Eve**

**Chapter Two: Games**

Riku and Zexion walked a few paces behind Axel and Demyx, who were talking excitedly about the things to come. Riku's nerves were getting the better of him. He was seconds away from about-facing, running back to his room, and sobbing like a baby, but he kept pressing forward. Zexion was walking and reading his compact copy of _Atlas Shrugged_, still wondering how he managed to give in to Demyx and get dragged out for the night.

Demyx rang the doorbell and the foursome waited for an answer. They could hear music playing inside and loud chatting. The door finally opened revealing the girl with red hair from Riku's psychology class who was always hanging around Sora. She gave them a questionable glance.

"Do I know you?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip, clearly giving them some attitude for even thinking they could crash her party.

"Well, you know Riku," said Axel quickly. "He's in your psychology class. This guy to my right with the mullet is Demyx. Behind him is Zexion. And finally, my name is Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Oh, hi Riku," Kairi said. "I do know you. You gave that great presentation on Pavlov a few weeks ago."

"Yeah that was me."

"I didn't know I invited you, but you can come on in," said Kairi, smiling at the silver-haired boy. Then she glared at Riku's friends. "You three can just go. I don't know you at all, you creepers."

Kairi pushed Riku into her apartment and tried to close the door, but Axel stuck his foot in the way. He grabbed her hand and tried to pout sexily at her.

"We don't mean to be such a bother," he said, gently. "We just wanted to accompany Riku tonight and he wanted to come here. In fact, to apologize for the intrusion, we've brought you a little peace offering." He held up the $180 bottle of tequila and wiggled it in front of her.

"Oh. My. God." Kairi gasped. She snatched the bottle from Axel's hand and hugged it lovingly to her chest. "This is my favorite tequila ever! It's so smooth, so crisp!" She smiled at the three boys still standing outside. "This is such a wonderful gift! You three are alright by me. Come inside!"

Axel pumped his fist in the air. "Success!" He shouted, practically waltzing into the apartment. Demyx skipped in while Zexion just came in, still reading.

"Hey everyone!" Kairi shouted. A group of people gathered in the living room looked up, the chatter dying slightly. "Meet my new friends Riku, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. And look what they brought!" She held up the bottle of Patrn for all to admire.

"It's like the holy grail of tequila!" a blonde boy dressed in a black tank top and camaflouge pants gushed. "Can I have some, Kairi?"

"No way!" Kairi answered. "I have to make this last!"

The boy sighed.

"It's okay, Hayner," said a boy sitting right beside him. "There's plenty of cheap tequila here. When you're drunk, it tastes just as good!"

Riku swallowed nervously. The boy talking to Hayner was none other than Sora. He felt himself growing even more nervous. Why did he let Axel talk him into doing this?

"So, have you guys started drinking yet?" Axel asked.

"We were just getting ready to," said a blonde girl with bright blue eyes.

Demyx waved at her excitedly. "Hey, Namine!"

"Hey Demyx," she replied. She turned her attention back to the others. "We were just getting ready to play ourselves a rousing game of _Never Have I Ever_. Go in the kitchen and pour youselves some drinks. There's Jungle Juice and some other random stuff we need to get rid of before the end of the semester."

"Sure thing, dollface," said Axel. Zexion went and found himself a seat on the couch while the other three headed to the kitchen.

There was a large punchbowl of red juice mixed with some kind of clear liquor and red plastic cups beside it. Axel poured himself a cup and tasted it frowning.

"Weak ass shit," he whined. "Demyx, let me see the bag."

Demyx handed the bookbag over and Axel extracted the vodka, pouring more into his cup and tasting it again. A few more pours and he was finally satisfied with the strength of the bevergage. Demyx fixed himself some jungle juice and added vodka as well. Riku fished around in the fridge and found some Smirnoff Ice, settling for something much weaker to prevent himself from getting so wasted that he'd end up making an ass of himself in front of Sora. They returned with their drinks and sat down. Axel instinctively forced Riku to wiggle his way in between Sora and a blonde guy who looked a lot like him. Axel sat on the opposite side of the blonde and gave Riku a thumbs up. Demyx plopped himself half on the couch and half on Zexion's lap. Zexion scowled, but didn't bother to look up from his book.

"So, do you guys know everyone here?" Kairi asked, still coveting her pricey bottle of tequila.

"Sure don't," said Axel. "How about some introductions? Go clockwise."

"Well, you know I'm Kairi."

"I'm Hayner."

"Olette."

"Namine."

"Demyx."

"Zexion."

"Pence."

"Larxene."

"Axel."

"Roxas."

"Riku."

"And last but not least, I'm Sora!" the brunette said, excitedly.

"Okay," said Kairi. "And we're all familiar with _Never Have I Ever_?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, I'll start," she continued. "Never have I ever... had a dick."

Riku's eyes widened at the bluntness of her comment, but took a gulp of his drink as did Hayner, Demyx, Zexion (who was drinking Lipton green tea that he brought with him), Pence, Axel, Roxas, and Sora.

"Never have I ever broken a bone," said Hayner.

Namine, Demyx, Axel, Riku, and Sora drank.

"Never have I ever made out with a stranger," said Olette.

Riku was extremely surprised to see Sora drink and wasn't surprised at all to see Axel and Kairi (who could easily be bribed with alcohol) drink.

Demyx, Zexion, Pence, and Larxene all took their turn and Riku had to drink twice more. Finally it was Axel's turn.

He cleared his throat dramatically.

"Never have I ever.... had a crush on anyone sitting in this circle."

Riku glared at his friend. He refused to pick up his drink until he saw Kairi, Namine, Demyx, Zexion, and Sora drinking. He took a deep chug of his apple-flavored Smirnoff Ice to quell his anxiety.

The game continued, getting even raunchier the more wasted everyone got. Riku was still fine. Demyx was getting moderately giggly and took to playing with Zexion's extra long bangs. Axel continued to be loud, but that was normal for him. But the biggest problem was, despite the fact that Sora was sitting _right beside him_ and Riku still had yet to talk to him!

Pence got a mischievous look in his eyes and smiled broadly. "Never have I ever kissed a family member."

"On the cheek!?" Axel shouted.

"No, I'm mean kiss _for real."_

Sora and Roxas smiled at each other and drank.

"No way, really?" Demyx cried, laughing. "Who?"

"Each other," said Sora.

"Yeah, we're twins, if you hadn't figured it out," said Roxas

"I knew you were twins," said Axel. "You look so much alike. Man, twin on twin action is hot."

"We know," said Sora grinning. "The girls _love_ it when we make out." Riku frowned when Sora said 'girls' as opposed to 'guys' or even 'girls and guys'.

"Care to demonstrate?" Olette asked, far too eagerly. Namine, Kairi, and Larxene all seemed excited about it too, egging them on.

Sora shrugged. "Excuse me, Riku," he said, crawling over Riku's lap to get closer to his brother. Roxas put his hand on the back of Sora's head and pulled his brother's face closer until their lips connected, moving together in an intense kiss.

Rike couldn't believe this! The love of his life and was sitting on top of him making out with his _twin brother_ and not him. Axel was laughing and pointing in their general direction (Riku felt certain Axel was truely laughing at him). When Sora's tongue peaked out and made its way down his brother's throat, the girls cheered wildly. They continued kissing for a few more seconds before pulling away with big, stupid grins on their faces.

"Ta da!" said Sora, sitting up on Riku's lap. He looked behind him and smiled sweetly at his silver-haired peer before getting off and returning to his original seat on the floor. "Sorry about climbing on you like that."

"No problem," said Riku, returning the smile nervously.

Sora learned in close to him and whispered in his ear. "I don't know if anyone's told you this, but I'm an amazing kisser."

Riku blushed instantly.

"I-I-I can believe that," Riku stammered, causing Sora to smile even more.

"Shit, Roxas, that was _really_ hot," said Axel to the blonde twin. Disregarding the rules of the game, Axel took a deep drink of his Jungle Juice.

"Thanks, Axel," Roxas replied with a wink.

Axel snaked an arm around Roxas' waist and leaned down to talk to him in a hushed voice. "If you ever get tired of making out with your brother and feel like making out with a _real_ man, I'll be around all night."

"Hmm, your offer is tempting," said Roxas, placing his hand on Axel's thigh and gently massaging the area. Axel grinned and let out a deep chuckle. Roxas was gorgeous and was totally feeling him! Even though the night was supposed to be all about Riku and Sora, that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun of his own in the process.

_Never Have I Ever_ had been abandoned in favor of small talk and heavy drinking until Namine and Kairi announced that it was eleven o' clock.

"Okay everyone," said Kairi. "It's time for us to head out to the parties!"


	3. Chapter 3: Party Foul

**Reading Day Eve**

**Chapter Three: Party Foul**

Kairi, Namine, Olette, and Larxene had called a cab to take them to the Theta Rho party and were in the bathroom making sure they still looked good. Pence had let himself go too far on the cheap tequila and Hayner decided to take him back to their apartment before meeting up with the rest of his friends at the East End.

"What are your plans for the evening?" Sora asked Riku.

"Not really sure," said Riku, trying not to be too obvious about the fact that his main goal was to follow Sora around like a love-sick puppy all night. "We're just kind of winging things tonight. What are you up to?"

"Roxas and I don't have definite plans," said Sora. "But I really want to go dance." He got a dreamy look on his face and grabbed Riku's hand, making the silver-haired boy spin him around once before he nearly fell over and giggled. "Sorry, I'm not that graceful, especially after Ive been drinking."

Riku fell even further in love over how cute Sora was acting.

Demyx and was leaning on Zexion, reading over his shoulder and commenting loudly on how boring the book was. Zexion ignored him.

Axel and Roxas continued to flirt before Roxas' phone rang.

"Hello?" Roxas said. He listened intently to the person on the other line with Axel continued groping him on any part of the boy that he could reach, including his ass. "Sure thing, we'll swing by for a little while. See you there."

Roxas pushed Axel off of him.

"Hey, Sora! Tidus and Wakka want us to go to their apartment at Back Station," he said.

Sora frowned. "Can't we go to Club Usual? I really want to go dancing."

"Tidus and Wakka are our friends, we _have_ to go hang out with them for at least a little while," Roxas reasoned.

Sora sighed in defeat. "How are we gonna get there? We definitely can't drive when we're this tipsy."

"We can take you there," said Axel, loudly. He grinned at the two and pointed at Zexion. "He's our designated driver tonight."

"I only have five seats," Zexion said sternly. Demyx smiled and nuzzled Zexion's cheek, probably happy that the boy had finally spoken, even if he wasnt talking to him.

"Not a problem," Axel waved the blue-haired negative Nancy's statement off. He placed his hands on Roxas's hips and pulled him so close that there was hardly a gap between their bodies. Roxas blushed. "Blondie here can sit in my lap." He winked at the shorter boy.

"Whatever," said Zexion. He closed his book and stood up, hitting Demy'x chin pretty hard with his shoulder.

"OW, ZEX, THAT HURT!" Demyx cried. He stood in front of Zexion, looking absolutely pitiful. "Kiss it and make it feel better?"

Zexion glared at him. "You can walk to Back Station."

"Oh no! I was just kidding, Zexion, please forgive me!"

"Let's get to gettin'," said Axel, leading them out of Kairi's apartment and down to Zexion's car.

Riku groaned in agony as he listened to Axel and Roxas' extremely vulgar conversation. He got stuck in the "bitch seat" of the car, wedged between Axel and Roxas (who was seated on Axel's lap, straddling the red head's hips and facing him) and Sora who was talking with Demyx who had shotgun. Riku looked down and noticed that his hand was very close to Sora's. Just a centimeter or so and they would've been touching. Feeling bolder than he had all night, he moved his hand which grazed Sora's.

Sora looked at him questionably.

"Sorry," Riku muttered, blushing furiously.

Sora smiled. "It's okay." He then returned to his conversation with Demyx. Riku sighed, losing both his nerve and a bit of his confidence.

"I would love to see you without that shirt on," Roxas said seductively to Axel, rubbing his toned stomach through his black t-shirt.

Riku groaned louder than the first time and leaned forward, slamming his head on the center console of the car. Everyone stared at him.

"Riku, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Just peachy," Riku mumbled.

Just then the car halted, parked on the side of the street near a large apartment complex where a bunch of other college students were gathered. Different kinds of loud music were playing and people were wandering from building to building searching for action and more beer.

"We're here," Zexion announced, turning the car off.

"Yes! Let me out!" Riku shouted, climbing over Sora and opening the door. He practically fell onto curb in his desperate need to get away from Axel and Roxas.

"Riku, are you sure you're okay?" Sora asked, extending his hand to help him off the ground.

Riku took it and held onto it tight and he brought himself up. "I'm fine. Your brother and Axel were just ... grossing me out."

"Oh, I understand," said Sora, rolling his eyes. "Roxas is such a little slut, oh my God... I'm sorry. I should've sat in the middle. I'm at least used to the comments he makes to people he's attracted to."

"Come on, lover boys, let's get inside! There's beer pong!" Demyx shouted, his arm linked with Zexion's who had returned to reading.

Riku blushed. He hoped his friends would learn to keep their mouths shut before Sora got the wrong idea (which was actually the right idea).

"Wanna be my partner at beer pong?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," said Riku, shyly. "I'm actually pretty bad at beer pong... _way_ better at flip cup."

Sora smiled widely. "No way! Me too! I _rule_ at flip cup, but only when I'm already drunk. I have no aim, so I'm bad at beer pong too. But at least we'll have fun. Please be my partner?"

Riku couldn't say no, so he nodded in agreement.

"Okay! So let's go find the others," said Sora. He moved in the direction the others had gone off in but stop when he felt a pull on his arm. He looked down at his hand and realized Riku was still holding it.

"Oh! Sorry, Sora," said Riku nervously, letting go of Sora's hand. "I'm so so sorry." He was blushing furiously.

"Don't apologize so much," said Sora. "Actually, your hand felt pretty nice." He held his hand out again and gave Riku a shy smile.

Riku smiled back and held Sora's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"You know, Riku," said Sora, shuffling his feet, getting them to move in the direction of Wakka and Tidus' apartment. "I think you're probably one of the hottest guys I've ever met. And you're not even a jerk! Most of the attractive guys around here are total douche bags."

"Really?" Riku asked, absolutely stunned.

"Sorry I'm being so blunt about it," Sora laughed.

"Well, I think you're very attractive yourself," said Riku.

Sora laughed again, swinging his and Riku's arms as they entered the apartment. "Flattery will get you very far."

"Hey Sora! Come over here, I want you to meet somebody!" a boy with red hair, dressed in a yellow sweatsuit and wearing a blue headband shouted.

Sora looked around and noticed a game of beer pong was already in progress. His friends, Selphie and Rikku, were playing against Axel and Demyx. Roxas was chatting with Wakka, the redhead, and a girl he didn't recognize. Zexion was sitting in a chair, still reading. Some drunk girl dressed in an incredibly slutty outfit was talking to him, but he wasn't paying attention.

"I'll be back in just a sec," Sora told Riku. "Don't go too far."

"Sure thing," said Riku. He decided to open his 40 and sat down next to Zexion to drink and chill.

The girl who was all but harassing Zexion glared at Riku. "Oh my God, are you friends with this guy? Is he a mute or something?"

Riku glared at her. "He just doesn't want to be bothered."

The girl shrugged and stood up, moving to sit next to Riku instead. She smiled at him flirtatiously.

"I've never seen you around," she said. "My name's Yuna. What's yours?"

"Riku," he replied.

She smiled again, reaching out and placing a hand on his knee. "Such a sexy name, for a sexy person," she practically purred.

Riku wanted to gag. Never in his life had he even been attracted to women and to have one hitting on him was just vile. "Look, I'm here with somebody," he lied.

"So am I, I don't care," she said. "We could always sneak off somewhere private and be back before anybody could even have the chance to miss us."

"No!" Riku yelled, attracting some attention.

Yuna raised her hand and began messaging Riku's chest. He reached to push her away but she grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist, pulling back so she was lying down on the couch with Riku on top of her. She leaned up and tried to kiss him but he moved his head and she ended up kissing nothing but air.

"What the fuck is going on!?" A voice screamed. "What are you doing to my girlfriend!?"

Riku's eyes widened. "Wha-? I'm not doing anything but trying to get _away_ from her. She came on to me!"

"Oh, Tidus!" Yuna cried, pushing Riku off of her and clinging to the fuming blonde in front of him.

Riku gulped. "Tidus? As in... Blitzball team captain Tidus?"

"The one and only," Tidus sneered. "Now tell me what the _fuck_ you were doing with my _girlfriend_."

"I told you, she -"

"He just jumped me Tidus!" Yuna sobbed. "I was sitting here talking to this guy and then this... this... CREEP started hitting on me. Next thing I know he pushes me down and climbs on top of me and was trying to kiss me! I was so scared!"

"Oh, you are _so dead_!" Tidus yelled, leaping for silver-haired boy.

Riku screamed and leaped out of the way causing Tidus to land on the couch and knocking Zexion's book from his hands.

"You crazy psycho bitch!" Riku yelled at Yuna.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Tidus shouted. He lunged for Riku again who took off and started running through the apartment. Tidus chased after him, running into people who accidentally spilled their drinks trying to get away. He ended up tripping over a chair and falling with a thud to the ground. He jumped up quickly and resumed the chase. Riku passed by the beer pong table and grabbed Demyx and Axel.

"He's trying to kill me!" Riku cried.

"Say what?" said Axel, a ping pong ball still in his hands.

"Just run! Protect me! Do something!"

The three bolted out of the apartment and found that Zexion had already started the car and had pulled closer to the door. They opened the side doors and leaped in, speeding away.

They sat in silence, trying to get their breathing back under control as they put miles between them and the raging Tidus.

"Oh shit!" Axel suddenly yelled. "We forgot Roxas and Sora!"

* * *

_Sorry that took some time to get up. I'm back at school (ew) and busy with class and work and blah blah blah. You know how it goes. :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Locked Up

**Reading Day Eve**

**Chapter Four: Locked Up**

"We have to go back and get them, you know," said Axel, missing his new blonde friend dearly. "This night is _not_ over until I see you plant a fat one on Sora, got it Riku?"

"Damn, that girl was crazy," Riku groaned, his face buried in his hands.

"You shouldn't have said anything to her," said Zexion. Demyx rubbed his arm affectionately.

"So, we can't go back to Back Station," said Axel. "Well, Riku can't anyway. We just have to rethink our game plan ever-so slightly."

"Well, Sora said he wanted to go to Club Usual," said Riku. "What are the odds he'll end up there sometime soon?"

"I'm hungry!" Demyx complained, completely missing the topic of conversation.

"Glove compartment," said Zexion.

Demyx gave him a curious look before opening up the glove compartment and finding an unopened poptart. He began eating, nibbling contently on the pastry and gazing lovingly at Zexion.

"So where are we going?" Zexion asked.

"Club Usual," said Axel."Then I guess we wait for Sora and Roxas."

There was agreement in the car and so Zexion made U-turn and headed off campus territory and into Twilight Town.

They drove along in peace until they heard a police siren blaring behind them. Zexion looked in his rearview mirror and became extremely pale. Demyx noticed and reached to grab one of his hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. When he realized the cop wasn't trying to get around and go somewhere else, Zexion pulled over into a small lot. The police car pulled in beside him.

"Evening, sir," said the police officer.

"Hi," said Demyx, waving enthusiastically.

The officer leaned a little further into the car. "Did you know your back right tail light was out?"

Zexion shook his head.

"Well, it is. I'm gonna have to write you up for it. License and registration, please."

"Oh my goodness! Zexion you're getting a ticket!" Demyx gasped. He looked at the office. "Please don't tell his parents. His mom is really really strict."

The officer stared at Demyx and leaned a little closer to the vehicle while Zexion was shuffling around in his overloaded glove compartment. The officer sniffed in the car and his calm face turned into a glare. He could smell the alcohol on them.

"Have you been drinking?"

Everyone was silent with fear.

"Answer my question," the officer commanded. "Have you been drinking?"

"Zexion hasn't," said Axel from the backseat.

"How old are you kids?"

"We're -"

"Don't lie."

Axel and Riku frowned.

"We're all 19, except Demyx who's 18," said Zexion.

"But my birthday's in June," Demyx offered, with a small, hopeful smile.

The officer sighed. "If there's one thing I hate it's underage drinking. I'm going to have to take you in."

"What?" Demyx yelled. "No, please, just give me a fine or a ticket! Please don't arrest me!"

"Sorry," said the officer. "Laws are laws. But you all seem nice enough. I won't handcuff you. Just hop in the car."

The three who had been drinking reluctantly climbed into the backseat while Zexion hopped in the passenger side. The police officer looked at him strangely.

"Why are you going to the station?" the officer asked. "You're sober."

Zexion looked him square in the eyes. "Fuck the police," he said calmly. He then proceeded to buckle his seatbelt and pulled out his book to continue reading. Axel, Riku, and Demyx stared him with wide disbelieving eyes while the officer angrily got in the driver's seat and took off for the police station.

Although Zexion accompanied them on the ride to the station, the police still refused to take him in with the rest, leaving him downtown with no way of getting back to campus.

"Zexion! Help us!" Demyx called dramatically while he walked into the police station.

The three college students were forced to take breathalyzer tests. Demyx was legally drunk, Axel was beyond legally drunk, and Riku's BAC was low, but it wasn't .02 or below and he was still under 21. They were detained together in a holding cell until further notice.

Riku banged his head against the metal door repeatedly.

"Riku, quit before you hurt yourself!" Axel snapped.

"This is all your fault, Axel!" Riku shouted. "I just wanted to stay in and watch movies but no, you had to drag me out on this stupid night to try and accomplish some stupid, impossible goal and now I'm in _jail_. If you would've just let me stay -"

"Don't blame this all on me!" Axel roared, standing up sharply. "If you would've quit being such a pansy and would've just _talked_ to Sora, which you had FOUR MONTHS to do, I wouldn't have thought about taking you out and we wouldn't be here right now."

"You're so pushy!"

"You're a spineless little bitch!"

"Stop fighting!" Demyx screamed. "Please, I can't stand to see friends fight!"

Riku glared at him before turning his bac to the other two.

Axel sighed. "Riku, you may hate the situation, but you can't say you regret it. I know you're having fun. Aren't you glad you were able to at least _talk_ to the so-called love of your life?"

Riku glanced back at Axel and rubbed the back of his head anxiously. "I guess you're right." Axel smiled. "He actually acknowledged my presence and he knows my name. Oh! And I haven't told you guys this, but before we got into that apartment party he said I was the hottest guy he knew and we held hands!" Riku recounted, a smug triumphant grin on his face.

Axel stared at Riku in bewilderment. His mood did a whole 180 while he recalled the better parts of the evening.

Demyx listened intently, smiling brightly. When others were happy, he was happy.

Finally the chatter died and they all layed down, Riku and Demyx claiming the bunk beds that were in the room and Axel stretching out on the bench. They figured that since they were in jail their evening was pretty much over.

"Hey, you guys?" Riku asked.

"Yeah?" Demyx responded.

"Do you think I'll ever see Sora again?"

"Definitely," said Demyx. "Zexion will get us out. Just wait and see."

"Do you think I'll ever see Roxas again?" Axel asked.

Riku snorted. "Oh yeah, you haven't had the chance to sleep with him yet."

"Don't be so crass!" said Axel, amusement ringing his voice. "I do _not_ just want to make him writhe and scream my name beneath me."

"Thanks for the visual," Demyx mumbled, covering his eyes with hands even though that was pointless.

"What would you want to do with him then?" Riku asked.

"I'm not too sure myself," said Axel. "But I do know I just can't fuck him and flee... Roxas is too special for that."

Riku leered at his best friend and roommate. "I thought you didn't believe in love at first sight?"

Axel glared at Riku. "I don't _love_ Roxas, okay? It's anything _but_ love. We've just got some great chemistry that's hard to find, that's all."

Riku and Demyx laughed.

"Quit picking on me before I end up in another cell for assault!" Axel yelled.

"Why don't you all shut up," a large female cop said, waddling (yes, waddling) up to the cell. She unlocked and opened the door and stood aside.

"Where are we going?" Demyx asked.

"You're free to go," said the cop.

"Are you serious?" Riku cried. "That's great! But why? We're a couple of drunk minors!"

"I can keep you in here if you'd like," the cop snapped.

"No way!" said Axel getting up and practically sprinting out of the cell. Riku and Demyx followed suit. "Thanks, lady."

She led them to a room where they could retrieve the belongings they came in with - which was pretty much just their shoes, cell phones, and wallets and escorted them out of the door. Zexion was sitting on the bottom step of the police station, his nose still buried in his copy of _Atlas Shrugged._

"Zex!" Demyx cried, sitting beside him and flinging his arms around the blue-haired boy's neck. "You're responsible for this aren't you? How'd you get them to let us go?"

Zexion closed his book and looked straight at Demyx. "I did things no man should ever do."

Demyx hugged him tighter.

"Thank you so much, Zexion," said Demyx. "I owe you my life."

Riku looked at the clock on his phone. After all of this it was nearly 2 in the morning. He jumped a little with excitement. Club Usual didn't close until 3.

"Come on you guys," said Riku. "Let's take a cab to Club Usual. It doesn't close for another hour. Sora could be there!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" said Axel, sticking his arm out to flag down one of the yellow city cars.

Finally one pulled up to them. Demyx and Zexion climbed into the backseat along with Axel. Riku sat in the passenger seat and told the cab driver where they wanted to go.


	5. Chapter 5: In Da Club

**Reading Day Eve**

**Chapter Five: In Da Club**

The group of four arrived at Club Usual and divided the cab fare between them before getting out and walking to the door. The incredibly large bouncer (who still thought it was cool to wear his sunglasses at night) held out his arm, blocking them from getting in.

"You guys need to pay cover. $8," he said.

"I'm tired of bitches taking all my money," Axel mumbled, forking over his cash. Riku followed suit.

"I think Zexion and I are gonna go find the car and drive it over here," said Demyx. He waved and dragged Zexion down the street. "We'll meet you guys here in a little while!"

The bouncer opened the door for them and it was almost like being sucked into another world. Music was blasting in the dark club which was illuminated by various strobe lights and lasers. Despite the late hour people were still packed on the dance floor. The bar was less crowded, people having already reached their drinking limits. However, Axel found just who he wanted, dancing seductively on top of the bar, hanging on to an extremely low ceiling beam to keep from falling off.

"Do you see Sora anywhere?" Axel asked as they made their way to bar.

Axel got on a barstool and whistled at Roxas.

"Axel! I thought you were gone for good!" Roxas shouted happily. Axel helped him sit down on the bar facing him.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, blondie," Axel said with a devious grin. "Hey, my buzz is wearing off a bit. How do you feel about body shots, Roxas?" Roxas agreed enthusiastically and Riku rolled his eyes.

"We seriously just got bailed out of jail for drinking and you're seriously going to go at it again?" He angrily asked the red-head.

Axel looked thoughtful for a minute before his face split into his usual devious grin. "You bet I am!"

"Hey Bartender! Two shots of tequila please! The cheap stuff!" Roxas shouted.

"And two lime wedges!" Axel added.

"Roxas, where's your brother?" Riku asked.

"He was somewhere around the bar," Roxas said looking to his left and then to his right. He stuck out his hand and pointed. "There he is!"

Sora was sitting on the opposite end of the bar, seemingly alone and sipping on some kind of fruity cocktail, and Riku slowly sauntered over, formulating what he wanted to say before he got there.

"Hey, Sora, glad I found you," he said, sitting down beside him.

Sora looked at him and glared before turning his attention back to his drink.

Riku was confused. "Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah you did," Sora snapped. "You hit on some other girl at Tidus' party, _my good friend's girlfriend_ no less, and then you _ditched_ me! Pardon me for being a little upset."

"No, Sora you've got it all wrong," Riku tried to explain.

"Is this little punk bothering you, sweetie?" an older student asked, coming up on the opposite side of Sora and wrapping his arm around his waist. Like Riku, his hair was silver but his was much longer in some places and he was a bit taller and perhaps more muscular. He glared at Riku.

"Who the hell are you?" Riku growled.

"Xemnas, he's not bothering me," said Sora. "But he's not exactly the person I want to be near right this second."

"Okay Roxas, are you ready?" Axel asked excitedly. There was a line of salt leading from the edge of Roxas' jeans and ending at his naval. A lime wedge was in Roxas' mouth.

"Ready when you are," Roxas mumbled around the bitter piece of fruit, giving the affirmative.

A crowd of girls had gathered around them, excitedly watching. They counted down for the two boys. "3... 2... 1... GO!"

Axel bent down and licked the salt from Roxas' stomach causing the blonde to giggle before taking his shot of tequila that burned his throat on the way down. Then he pressed his mouth to Roxas', stealing the lime wegde and sucking on it greedily the crowd cheered.

"There's one more shot here," said Roxas. "You taking another one?"

"Oh no, Roxy," Axel answered, pulling himself up to sit on the bar. "That one's yours." He pulled his shirt over his head and laid back as best he could on the bar. Roxas ran a wet finger from Axel's naval to his pants line, causing the tall red head to shudder, before pouring salt on the wet area. Axel popped the second lime wedge in his mouth.

"Here we go," Roxas announced to the crowd.

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

Roxas licked up the salt and slammed his shot like a pro. He then reached up and grab the lime from Axel's mouth with his own lips, sucking on it for a moment. Then he spit it out and pulled Axel down by his hair, crashing his lips onto the redhead's in a passionate kiss. Axel's hands instinctively found their way to Roxas's waist as their tongues began battling for dominance.

After a moment, Roxas pulled away and hopped off the bar.

"Bathroom. Now," Roxas demanded, stalking off.

Axel clapped giddily and got down, following the shorter blonde through the crowd towards the men's room.

Demyx climbed into the passenger side of Zexion's car while the owner climbed into the driver's seat. They sat in silence for a moment, Zexion not even trying to start the car.

"I just have one question," said Demyx. Zexion didn't appear to acknowledge him, but Demyx knew he was listening. "What exactly did you have to do to get us out of jail?"

Zexion sighed. "The fat lady."

Demyx's eyes widened in shock and horror. "You FUCKED that obese, scaby-infested woman to get us out of jail? If I were you, I would've just let us rot in there!"

"I didn't _fuck_ her," said Zexion. "I just had to give her a foot massage... and feed her pineapple slices by hand... and "deflake" her scalp with a fine-tooth comb." He shuddered at the memory of large pieces of dandruff falling off the woman's head and into his hands and all over his clothes.

"Oh, Zex," said Demyx, shuddering inwardly at the torture his friend endured. "You didn't have to do that for us."

"I did it for you," Zexion admitted.

Demyx blinked, unsure of what that meant.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "You're so stupid, Demyx," he said. "You've got to be the dumbest person I've ever met."

Demyx glared at him. "I didn't bring you along tonight just to have you insult me!"

"Stop talking, would you?"

Demyx opened his mouth to protest, but Demyx made sure he stayed quiet by placing a finger to Demyx's lips. He leaned forward and gently replaced his finger with his own lips, placing a barely noticeable and chaste kiss to Demyx's lips. Demyx froze in a state of utter shock.

Zexion pulled back and started the car, backing out of the lot and driving in the direction of Club Usual.

Five minutes into the drive, Demyx finally squealed.

"OH MY GOD I KNEW YOU LIKED ME!" He shouted excitedly, throwing his arms around his new blue-haired lover, causing him to jerk the stearing wheel and swerve dangerously on the road.

"I'M DRIVING, DAMMIT!"

"Sora, just let me apologize," Riku begged.

Sora frowned. "I'm sorry, Riku," he said. "I thought you and I were actually connecting, you know? But I guess you just cling to whoever shows you the littlest bit of attention at any given moment, hm?"

"What!? Sora, no!" Riku yelled. "I didn't even hit on Yuna she was -"

"Hey, babe, let's get out of here and go some place where losers like _that_ aren't invited," Xemnas interrupted.

"That's a good idea," Sora agreed, simply to spite Riku.

"Sora, no!" Riku pleaded. "Don't leave with that piece of shit! Just stay here and talk to me, please!"

Xemnas and Sora got up and quickly pushed their way through the crowd of people. Xemnas shot Riku one final nasty glare before disappearing into the crowd. Riku followed them as best he could, but he got stuck trying to squeeze his way through a crowd of Guidos and Guidettes who were dancing and "fist pumping" obnoxiously. When he finally fought through them, he made his way out the door and looked around. He saw Sora getting into a sleek and flashy BMW.

"Sora, please, just hear me out for a minute!" Riku shouted.

"Just leave me alone, Riku!" Sora screamed out of the open window.

Xemnas started the car and peeled out of his parking spot.

"SORA!" Riku called, chasing after the car.

"Riku just stop, you're making an ass out of yourself!" Sora yelled. "Go find someone else to try and fuck, ok!? You were just trying to get in my pants tonight but then got bored and move on to the next person, right!?"

"No!" Riku answered, running as fast as he could along the sidewalk. "I just wanted to talk to you, but everything just kept getting in the way! I didn't hit on Yuna, she came on to me and lied to Tidus and he ran me out of the apartment before I could get to you! I never wanted to ditch you! I just wanted to talk and hang out and be with you! Only you, Sora!"

Xemnas growled angrily at the words Riku was screaming and took the liberty of rolling up Sora's window when he noticed the brunette losing his resolve. Sora glanced at Xemnas with a questionable look.

"How pathetic can he be?" Xemnas said, a slight edge in his voice. "Trying to butter you up. He must really want you in his bed."

Sora looked down at his lap and sighed. "He really must."

Riku stopped running and collapsed onto his knees on the sidewalk, completely out of breath and the unfortunate feeling of defeat loomed around him. He couldn't believe he lost Sora _again_ and this time he was sure it was for good. He looked at the clock on his cell phone. 2:45.

_Fuck this shit_, Riku thought. _Sora__ and I aren't meant to be. I hate Axel for making me come out tonight._

He got up off the ground and slowly made his way back to the club, hoping to find the others and just go back to his room and pass out.

* * *

_Two chapters in one update, partly because I haven't updated in so long and partly because I wasn't too fond of chapter four anyway. So sorry to keep you waiting_!


End file.
